Hot Tub
The inflatable hot tub is located outside behind the living room near the smoking section. It a relatively recent addition to the Muse, and we're still learning the best way to deal with it. The current Musers to contact about hot tub questions are Amir and Dwight. Rules # Always take a rinse shower before using the hot tub. Do not use any soap or products. # No eating or smoking in the hot tub. # Guests are allowed in the hot tub, but the hot tub is not for parties. It should remain covered during parties. # NO SLEEPING IN THE HOT TUB. How to Use Wanna get in? Prep the tub first! Gather white cup, silver measuring spoons and box of chemicals. All but chemicals should be outside near the hottub. Chems in closet. Remove lid, being careful not to drop debris in the water. Fill white cup halfway with hot tub water. Measure 1.5 TEASPOONS of Chlorine. (NOT TABLESPOON! THIS WILL END YOUR LIFE BRUH!!!!) Pour into cup of water. Mix with spoon. CAREFUL!! This water is highly concentrated and can burn your skin. Stir softly. Dip spoon in hot tub to rinse. Put away. Activate spa bubbles. ***To activate spa bubbles, hold down the unlock button until it beeps. Tap the bubbles button. ANYTIME THIS BUTTON IS USED, THE HEAT AUTOMATICALLY TURNS OFF. YOU MUST TAP THE (FIRE) HEAT BUTTON AFTER USING BUBBLES TO REACTIVATE THE HEAT. HEAT IS OFF WHILE BUBBLES ARE IS USE. YOU KNOW WHEN THE HEAT IS ON WHEN THE FLAMES ON THE BUTTON ARE RED OR GREEN. IF THERE IS NO LIGHT ON AT ALL, THE HEAT IS OFF. PLEASE ACTIVATE THE HEAT. Now that your Chlorine is ready and your bubbles are activated, softly pour the concentrated Chlorine water into the hot tub. Rinse cup in hot tub. Put away. Let bubbles run for 30 seconds. Deactivate the bubbles by tapping the bubbles button. Heat will be off. Tap the heat button to reactivate the heat. Use test strip to check Chlorine levels. (For this weekend, this is all that is important.) Use side of test strip bottle to check Chlorine levels. Note: it's better to be a little light on Chlorine than heavy. Heaviness can cause burns. Put lid back on hot tub. Shower. This is rinse off only and is mandatory. You must remove makeup and oils from skin as well as heavy jewelry. Prepare a footpath and enjoy. If you are the last person of the night to use the hot tub (check with fellow Musers), use the Chlorine process, substituting the Chlorine for the Spa Shock instead (1 TABLESPOON of Spa Shock). Reattach hot tub lid. Make sure the hot tub is set to 100 degrees. This is the resting Done. ****If at any point the hot tub gets unplugged, simply plug it back up, change to Fahrenheit instead of Celsius. Set temp at 100 (the resting temp for the hot tub) and make sure the heat is activated.